A Series of Sakura Drabbles
by majorfangirl
Summary: A series of drabbles starring Sakura. Contains: NaruSaku, ShikaSaku, ShinoSaku, SasuSaku, LeeSaku, GaaSaku, ChoSaku, KibaSaku, NejiSaku, KankuSaku, SakuHina, InoSaku, ItaSaku, TenSaku,
1. NaruSaku

**A/N: Since Sakura won the poll…I HEREBY BEGIN THE SAKURA DRABBLE SERIES!!!**

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto called. The pink haired girl sighed. Her annoying teammate had spotted her walking through the streets.

"Hi, Naruto," she said. True, they had become very good friends, especially since he had risked his life trying to bring Sasuke back to her, but that didn't mean he wasn't still Uzumaki Naruto, the most annoying person she knew, with the possible exception of Ino.

But when she thought about it, he was a nice person deep down, never yelled at her when she called him a name, was always there to take out her anger on. He was her shoulder to cry on and her punching bag and he never protested.

"Do you want to go get something to eat with me?" the blonde asked.

Sakura smiled. "I'd love to."

**A/N: SQUEE! I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE NaruSaku! Well, kind of. I've just recently started liking it. **

**5. NaruTen**

**4. NaruSaku**

**3. NaruKonan**

**2. NaruTema**

**1. NaruIno**

**So, as you can see, NaruSaku makes it in my top five Naruto het pairings.**


	2. ShikaSaku

**A/N: I forgot to say in the last one that this one would be a ShikaSaku drabble.**

It wasn't Temari. It wasn't Ino. It wasn't Hinata or Tenten. Nara Shikamaru was in love with Sakura.

What wasn't great about her? She was like Ino, but more friendly and smarter. She had a big heart, easy to talk to. She was strong willed and tough, but gentle enough to be a medic ninja.

Sakura was truly different from any other girl, similar enough to Ino to be familiar, but different enough to be just right for him. He had never really been interested in girls before her, but now he was deeply in love.

Sakura was perfect for him, which was good, considering the fact that they were engaged.

**A/N: Cuuuute! Next time: ShinoSaku**


	3. ShinoSaku

**A/N: My favoritest pairing, of course!**

"Heya, Sakura," Yamanaka Ino greeted, approaching her best friend.

"Hey, Ino," Sakura said. "How's it going?"

"Great! I'm soon to be Uzumaki Ino," Ino said, grinning from ear to ear. This could only mean that her boyfriend Naruto had proposed to her.

"Lucky!" Sakura said. "I'll be lucky if I ever get married! He hardly even complements my looks."

"Shino's not a man of many words," said Ino comfortingly. "He will ask you in in his own special way."

Sakura said goodbye and headed home. One look at the doormat proved Ino to be right. A ring sat on it with a note said, "Sakura, I don't sat it enough but I love you. Will you marry me? -Shino."

"Of course I will," she said as he stepped out from behind her house.

**A/N: Next time: SasuSaku (ugh). I decided to get the ones I hate over with already.**


	4. SasuSaku

**A/N: SasuSaku at last!**

You should have known.

After all these years, you should have known that I wasn't blowing you off because I didn't like you.

You should have known that I wasn't the type to directly say that I liked you or express any feelings for you.

You should have known that I _did_ like you and you were the only girl for me out there.

You should have known that I wanted you, I really did, I wanted you and needed you.

You should have known that I would eventually fall in love with you, because you were always there.

You should have known, but you didn't, and that's why you were with my best friend now instead of me.

**A/N: Kinda one sided, with some NaruSaku, in case you couldn't figure it out. So…next time, to continue with and end getting my two least favorites over with: LeeSaku! (I might be starting to like this pair again…)**


	5. LeeSaku

**A/N: What's the owner of the anti-LeeSaku club doing writing a drabble for it? Well, if it's part of this project, I have to do it, whether I want to or not.**

Lee always knew how to make me feel special. Flowers on every date and he would never show up a second late. He always rang the doorbell exactly on time, never early or late. I didn't know how everyone felt about our relationship, but I was sure they were all jealous.

Who wouldn't be?

He was so perfect for me. I had finally realized just how much he cared and how much I've always cared for him. He and I had the best times together now that I had agreed to be his girl.

I had always known he liked me, but I had always thought it was just a fantasy crush. He didn't really know me, it would never work between us. But I was so wrong. It was almost as if he knew me as well as I did. He knew exactly how to make me happy.

**A/N: Next time: GaaSaku.**


	6. GaaSaku

**A/N: I'm trying to finish this project before I go on vacation, if I do, which is easier said than done. Just watch me get done and then not have a vacation.**

As I stared into her emerald eyes, I knew that I was in heaven. Haruno Sakura. I had never had much need for a girlfriend, until I fell in love with Sakura.

"Sakura," I said, searching for the right words, "it's sudden, but I love you."

"Well, that's a good thing," she replied. "I've always loved you, it just took me a long time realize it." With that, she softly kissed me and pulled away.

I loved that sensation I got when her lips touched mine to the point that I needed more. I had to keep kissing her, I had to have her.

"Sakura, will you be mine?""Yes, Gaara, I will."

I kissed her again, the second of many to come.

**A/N: Next time: ChoSaku**

**Shintei: but…but…but**

**Me: Get over it!**


	7. ChoSaku

**A/N: Shintei: *pouts in a corner***

**Me: Oh, get over it!**

**Shintei: CHOUJI'S MINE!**

**Me: Well, fine, be that way!**

She was sweet. Not in flavor. He wouldn't know. He had never kissed her before. No, she was sweet in personality. He could only think of her sometimes, when he was alone and she happened to cross into his thoughts.

Haruno Sakura was wonderfully oblivious to how Akimichi Chouji felt about her. His feelings were definitely gradual, however, he did finally realize that he had a huge crush on her.

Why she didn't acknowledge how he felt, even if she didn't return these feelings, he would never know. She never knew how he felt, never knew how much he really liked her.

Still, he didn't stop liking her. He never loved her, only liked her, and never said anything because he knew it cold never make any difference.

**A/N: Next time: It's KibaSaku!**

**Shintei: yeah, Sakura had BETTER be with someone other than Chouji.**


	8. KibaSaku

**A/N: Okay, I WILL get all the drabbles I was going to do before I marked this as complete before I leave, I will!**

**Shintei: You will!**

**Me: I will!**

**Both: YAY!**

I guess falling in love with Inuzuka Kiba was something perfectly natural. People fall in love all the time. and maybe it wasn't love, after all, we were still only in high school, but our romance was one of my fondest memories.

We were voted "Best Couple" in our junior yearbook and were prom king and queen, we were a perfect match.

There wasn't a single Saturday night we didn't go out and there wasn't a soul in our school who didn't know that we were in love. no girls dared to try and steal Kiba away from me, or else they would end up with a few broken bones. Still, Kiba would have been faithful to me anyway.

We were perfectly happy together for four years, but then I got a scholarship to a far away country. After that, we lost contact and never saw each other again.

But I still love him and now that I'm back home, I'm sure we'll be together again.

**A/N: Next time: NejiSaku, then KankuSaku! then I'll mark it as complete, but still continue to add drabbles.**


	9. NejiSaku

**A/N: So, NejiSaku is here at last.**

**Shintei: In da house, dog.**

**Me: Never. Again.**

It was rather surprising that with all the possible suitors, she ended up with someone that wasn't even considered a possibility. Between Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi, no one would have guessed who Haruno Sakura chose.

"I didn't even know she liked him."

"I didn't even know he liked her."

"I thought she was obsessed with Sasuke."

"I was sure that he had a thing for Tenten."

"Hasn't she been really chummy with Naruto lately?"

"Didn't he have feelings for his cousin?"

No one would have guessed that Sakura would, in the end, get with Hyuuga Neji.

**A/N: Next time: KankuSaku.**


	10. KankuSaku

**A/N: Wrote it really fast, but I wanted to get it done ASAP!**

**Shintei: You lucky ducky, getting this awesome vacation so last minute without having to pay very much!**

**Me: I KNOOOOOW! For some weird reason, I wanted to tell this from Temari's point of view.**

She's definitely as crazy about him as he is about her, I can tell. It's not like I give a crap about my brother's love life…okay, I admit it, I've been doing my fair share of observing the young couple.

I could always tell that Kankuro really liked her and she didn't exactly dislike him. Seeing him so happy with Haruno Sakura made me happy too, even though I act like it doesn't matter.

But, truth be told, it does matter and I do care. I am his big sister after all.

**A/N: I am marking this as complete, but I will still write Sakura drabbles! I just have written all I had planned and can now focus on the runner up in the poll: Kankuro!**

**Shintei: Yaaaaay!**

**Me: Next time: I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead yet. My first Kankuro drabble is undecided as well, and don't expect those until I get back from vacation!**


	11. SakuHina

**A/N: I got this idea on my way back from vacation, watching some Naruto reruns on DVD.**

**Shintei: Vote in the poll on her profile!**

I thought I hated Sakura for outshining me. I thought I hated her for cheering for Naruto louder than I did, for appealing to him more than I, for being what I wasn't.

I thought I hated Sakura, but now I knew that I didn't. I wasn't jealous because Naruto liked her, I was jealous because she was paying attention to Naruto and not to me.

It was now obvious that I didn't love Naruto. I, Hyuuga Hinata, was in love with someone else. Haruno Sakura, it turns out, was just as in love with me.

**A/N: Okay, seriously, VOTE, PEOPLE!**

**Shintei: Next time: Probably InoSaku or KakaSaku.**


	12. InoSaku

**A/N: An InoSaku drabble, since I haven't written any Sakura drabbles for a while.**

**Shintei: Yeah, what's up with that?**

**Me: Do the words Death Note obsession mean anything to you?**

She was the kind of girl you instantly despised and wanted to be just like at the same time. Blonde, beautiful, smart, athletic, and popular. I absolutely hated her.

We were soon best friends.

She was the kind of girl that, if she made you despise her enough, you would want to claw her eyes out. Hotheaded, loud, temperamental. I couldn't help but start a catfight.

We were soon lovers.

**A/N: Next time:…**

**Shintei: ?**

**Me: I…don't know…ItaSaku or KakaSaku, I suppose.**


	13. ItaSaku

**A/N: So…I'm at school…just finished my computer final. Here's a drabble.**

**Shintei: Woo…yay…**

**Me: Shut up!**

I spent my childhood dreaming about a guy. All through school, the boy meant the world to me. Childhood infatuation. There's no way anyone can call feelings I had from ages eight to twelve real love.

As I got older, I learned to move on. He treated me like crap and in the end, he said he didn't want me to follow him around anymore. Soon he had another girl, someone he really did care about. Maybe he didn't love her (I didn't think he could really romantically love someone) , but he wanted her around, and that made all the difference.

On the day I went to apologize to him, I met his older brother and began to learn what real love, not ridiculous infatuation was.

**A/N: Basically, Sakura liked Sasuke, but he didn't like her and in high school went out with Karin. Sakura realized that she needed to say sorry for stalking him and met Itachi.**

**Shintei: Next time, KakaSaku!**

**Me: BTW, IT'S BEEN A YEAR TODAY SINCE I STARTED WRITING FANFICTION ON THIS ACCOUNT!**


	14. TenSaku

**A/N: Hey there, kiddos. Yeah, I nearly stopped writing Naruto fanfiction all together, though this was only considered for a moment. If one has read my latest journal entry on deviantART, they'd know why.**

**Shintei: Don't let a jerk get you down!**

How on earth did it happen like this? I was never particularly close with the girl with the buns; I barely knew her, actually. Somehow, though, this strange event came to happen.

What am I talking about? Well, I'm talking about the fact that I'm in love with her.

Don't ask me how it happened. I'm not sure myself and I doubt I ever will be. One minute, she's asking me to help her with something, then we're hanging out a few times, then we're seeing each other almost everyday. At some point in that time, I began to develop feelings for her.

Oh, sure, I could deny them at first. After all, I was getting to know a new and pretty friend; anyone would start thinking about them a lot. But even after things slowed down and we became really close, my feelings still continued to venture into the romantic territory.

So, yeah, I'm just as confused as I'm sure you are by now. I don't know how I came to love her or why I love her so much, but as long as she continues to be Tenten and I continue to be Sakura, I'm going to have these feelings for a long time.

**A/N: I don't know what pairs I'll write next or if I'll even continue this. I had thought I was done, but then decided to add another one just for the heck of it. You know how it is.**

**Shintei: Remember to review!**


End file.
